I Will Love You Forever
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: bingung buat summary, yang jelas indonethre. Warning YAOI LEMON! RnR please. Fic rate M pertama.


Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Netherlands/Indonesia

Warning : Yaoi Lemon, OC, Typo may be

Note : Indo!Male! Angga, Malay!Male! Arya, Nethre!William

Ini fic yang saya temuin di document saya. Mohon dimaklumi, ini per tama kalinya saya membuat fic rate M yang mengandung Lemon. Enjoy~

**Angga POV's**

_Aku berdiri membeku di sini_

_Kau menggendongnya seperti kekasih_

_Semua murid bilang kalau kalian cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih_

_Air mata membasahi kedua pipiku_

_Kedua lututku bergetar tak kuat menopang berat badanku_

_Kau mengajaknya bercanda ria_

_Tapi ia membalasmu dengan bentakkan_

_Ia sangat mirip denganku karena kami kembar_

_Lalu kalian menatapku yang sedang menangis_

_Ia mencoba menjelaskan alasannya_

_Tapi aku tak percaya_

_Aku berlari meninggalkan kalian berdua_

_Aku dan kamu memang sudah dua bulan pacaran_

_Tapi apakah begini caramu membalas cintaku_

_Kau memanggil temanmu untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan_

_Lalu kau berlari mengejarku_

_Aku berhenti dan kaupun berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangku_

"_Ini semua salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu"_

"_Diam! Aku melihat dan mendengar semua itu!"_

"_Kau tak mengerti."_

"_Aku membencimu!"_

_Aku terus berlari meninggalkanmu yang terpaku di sana_

"_Kau tak mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Angga."_

_Sayangnya aku tak mendengarkan gumamanmu yang terakhir_

~.~.~

Rasanya dadaku sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Aku menatap kosong seisi kamarku. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Kini tubuhku seperti tak memiliki nyawa lagi. Kejadian itu terlintas terus di benakku. Aku melihat jelas itu semua. Kau sudah menghianati aku. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi, kau selingkuh dengan adikku sendiri. Lamunanku buyar ketika ada orang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Angga. Aku masuk ya." kata orang itu.

Aku menoleh dan memastikan siapakah itu. Dan ternyata kau lagi. Apa kurang kau sudah membuatku sakit hati. Aku memalingkan wajahku agar mata kita tak bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku dahulu, Angga." katamu sambil meraih tangan kananku.

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamanmu. Aku tak mau kulit kita bersentuhan.

"Kau salah menanggapi ini. Sebenarnya aku menggendongnya karena ia sedang cedera. Guru penjas itu menyuruhku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Aku dengar kalau teman-teman bilang kami cocok tapi aku langsung bilang ke mereka kalau aku sudah memilikimu. Dan tak ada satu orangpun yang akan menggantikan posisimu. Aku membuat lelucon itu karena kalian begitu mirip. Tapi bedanya hanya di rambut kalian. Rambut miliknya lurus sedangkan milik mu ikal. Ia seperti kau dengan versi yang berbeda." jelasmu.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai penggantinya kan?" bentakku.

"Tidak. Hanya ada satu orang di hatiku dan orang itu adalah kamu."

"Bohong!"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, bagaimana caraku untuk membuktikannya kepadamu?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan sesuatu agar aku percaya kepadanya. Dendam menguasai emosi dan pikiranku.,

"Sakiti dirimu sendiri." kataku.

"Baiklah, apa perlu kau yang menyakitiku?"

"Tidak usah. Kau sakiti dirimu sendiri baru aku percaya."

"Baiklah kalau itu syaratnya."

Kau mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari jubahmu. Aku agak menjauh. Kau membuat sebuah goresan di tanganmu. Terlihat sekali dari wajahmu jika kau menahan sakit. Sementara itu, aku menatapmu dengan datar. Kau melakukan itu terus menerus. Saat kelima kalinya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Darah terciprat ke seprai dan ada juga yang mengalir jatuh dari tangan mu.

"Su-sudah."

"Belum, aku tak yakin kau akan mempercayaiku."

Kau membuat sebuah goresan lagi di tanganmu.

"Cukup William."

Dan satu lagi.

"Kubilang cukup William van Stamford."

Satu lagi.

"Cukup Will!"

Lagi dan lagi.

"CUKUP!"

Aku meraih pisau yang kau pegang dan membuang benda itu jauh-jauh. Aku memelukmu yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku tahu kau agak tersentak saat aku memelukmu sambil menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti itu karena hal sepele saja. Aku tahu aku sangat egois tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa kau mencintaiku.

"Jadi apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanyamu sambil mengelus rambut hitam legamku.

Aku menatap wajahmu dan kau mengelap air mataku dengan tanganmu yang satunya.

"I-iya." jawabku yang masih terisak.

Kau mendekapku seperti tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Aku memelukmu balik kemudian kau menatapku sebentar. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah pucatmu. Aku menatapmu balik dan aku baru tersadar kalau tanganmu telah terluka.

"Bi-biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak usah Angga. Tak apa kok."

"Ta-tapi kalau kenapa-napa bagaimana?"

"Aku tak akan kenapa-napa kok. Tenang saja."

Aku turun dari ranjangku dan segera mencari kotak P3K di kamarku. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung mengobati semua lukamu. Kau memperhatikan aku yang sedang mengobati lukamu sambil tersenyum. Aku melihatmu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kenapa liat-liat?" tanyaku jutek karena memang itu sifat asliku.

"Tak apa kok. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sekhawatir ini padaku."

"Berisik!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang sedah memerah. Secara tiba-tiba kau memelukku erat.

"Le-lepaskan!" bentakku.

"Tidak mau."

Kau membenamkan wajahmu di pundakku. Wangi rambutmu tercium olehku. Ku tepuk punggungmu beberapa kali. Tapi sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa di leherku.

"Apa yang- Aaahhhnnn." kataku terbata-bata.

Kau terus menjilati leherku. Kini aku terbaring di tempat tidur dan tertindih olehmu. Aku berusaha membuatmu berhenti tetapi kau menghiraukan semua perkataanku. Kau menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan tangan kirimu yang besar. Lalu kau langsung mengambil perban dan mengikat tanganku dengan itu sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Kau beranjak dari kasur dan mengkunci pintu kamar.

"Le-lepaskan aku Will! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriakku panik.

Seulas senyuman penuh nafsu tersungging jelas di wajahmu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya dan aku mulai panik karena aku belum mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau membuka kemejamu sehingga aku dapat melihat dada bidangmu yang putih. Kemudian kau menarikku kedalam sebuah ciuman. Pertama terasa begitu lembut lalu lidahmu menjilat bibir bawahku untuk meminta izin masuk. Karena kaget, aku membuka mulutku dan kau mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah pasrah karena aku sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Lidahmu bertemu dengan lidahku, kau mengajak lidahku untuk berdansa bersama. Aku hanya dapat menerima apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku sekarang. Kau terus menelusuri rongga mulutku dan kemudian berhenti karena kita saling membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Kemudian kau menatapku yang berada di bawahmu.

"Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi." katamu sambil menjilat bibir bagian bawahmu.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah saja saat mendengar perkataanmu. Lalu kau melucuti semua pakaianku sehingga sekarang aku tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Kau menatapku sebentar dengan wajah mesum.

"Ja-jangan liat-liat gitu! Dasar pedofil mesum!" bentakku.

"Angga… apa kau tahu kau itu dapat membuatku seperti ini." bisikmu di telingaku.

Aku dapat merasakan nafasmu yang berat dan agak cepat menahan nafsu.

"A-aku… Ahhhnnn~ W-will!"

Desahan keluar dari mulutku ketika kau mulai menelusuri leherku. Kau mulai menciuminya kemudian menjilatnya dan lalu menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan sebuah bekas kemerah-merahan di leherku. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehermu. Kau mulai menjilati tulang selangkaku dan kemudian berhenti. Jujur, aku agak kecewa saat kau berhenti. Aku menatapmu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Tangan kananmu mulai memainkan puting kiriku.

"Ahhhnnn~" desahku.

Sepertinya itu membuatmu semakin terangsang. Kau mulai menghisap putingku yang satunya sementara yang satu mulai kau pilin. Suara desahan terus keluar dari mulutku. Cengkramanku ke sprei itu semakin kuat. Dan bagian bawahku sudah mengeras. Setelah beberapa lama kau memainkannya, kau berpindah ke bagian bawahku. Kemudian kau mulai memasukan tiga jarimu ke mulutku terlebih dahulu. Aku mengerti maksudmu dan mulai memenuhi jarimu dengan salivaku. Setelah kau merasa cukup, kau menarik tiga jarimu itu.

Satu jari mulai kau masukan kedalam lubangku. Rasa sakit mulai menyerangku. Aku mencengkram pundakmu. Kemudian jari kedua kau masukan. Rasa sakit itu bertambah. Lalu jari ketiga kau masukan. Aku berteriak semakin keras dan mencengkrammu semakin erat. Kau mulai membuat gerakan zig zag di dalam. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Setelah merasa cukup longgar, kau mulai memposisikan bendamu yang jauh lebih besar dari milikku itu. Ujung benda itu mulai masuk. Rasa sakitnya melibihi yang tadi. Kau terus berusaha memasukkan bendamu itu. Kemudian semua bendamu sudah masuk, kau mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulmu sesuai ritme yang kau buat. Aku hanya dapat mengerang menikmatinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, kaupun menemukan spot-ku dan ternyata kau sudah sampai di klimaksmu begitupun aku. Kita cum di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa kau mengerti betapa cintanya aku padamu?" tanyamu lembut.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Lalu kau mencium keningku dan tidur di sebelahku.

END

Ya ampun! Mein gott! Hancurnya fic ini! DDX

Aduh saya ngebuatnya ampe gemeteran. Tolong beri tahu saya cara membuat fic rate M yang ngebuat readersnya pada gemeteran pas bacanya QAQ

Yang berminat REVIEW silahkan, tapi FLAME pastinya TIDAK diterima disini.

Ciao~


End file.
